Happy Valentine's Day Dr Temperance Brennan
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Its almost Valentine's Day and Booth has a special date planned for Bones, though he needs the Squints help in finding the right gift for the woman he loves.


**Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**By InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this. **

**A/N: Hi Seshin here, InuGhost2.0 would normally be doing the opening, but he's currently indisposed. Two all niters in a row wore him out. We hope you will find this as enjoyable as the previous story. Though as a warning this is rated M because of what InuGhost2.0 is planning for the latter chapters. Anyway we hope you enjoy this story.**

"Crap no that won't do, I don't think she'll like this. She might like that but it's well outside my budget range. Fuck it wasn't this difficult shopping for _Rebecca_ when we were together**." **Near the end of his patience FBI agent Seeley Booth vehemently closed the magazine before shoving it into a desk drawer and slamming said drawer shut.

For two weeks Booth had been looking for the right gift to give Bones for Valentines Day and for two weeks he had continued to come up empty. It was slightly hard for him to believe that after all these years working with Bones he still knew so little about the woman. Many of the items he had been looking at were nice enough, if a little pricey, yet none of them screamed out 'Bones' to him. Booth had searched through jewelry, clothing, books, music, even decorative items, and he still had not come up with the right thing to give Bones. Running his hands over his face Booth looked over at the clock on his desk which read 9:38 P.M. For the last three hours he had pursued the internet and the magazine and all he had to show was the mild pain at his temples the first indicators of a nasty headache. Grumbling to himself Booth knew he had only one option left despite how much he had been avoiding it. Reaching down Booth unclipped his cell phone from his belt buckle and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela, this is Booth. I…need your help with something."

"Booth is everything alright? You don't sound like yourself."

The concern in Angela's voice made Booth realize just how exhausted he truly felt. He had chased down criminals, carried injured soldiers, even been blown up on more than one occasion and yet he had never felt this worn out before. "I'm alright Angela. I've just been running into a lot of difficulty with something and its just wearing me out. I've been trying to find the perfect Valentines gift for Bones and I just can't find anything that feels right for her."

"Oh! Hang on a second Booth." Angela got up from the sofa she was sitting on with Hodgins and headed towards the living room door. The movie she had been watching with him was good but she had seen it before and by the sound of it Booth's problem took priority. Inside the kitchen Angela shut the door behind her. "So you want my help with finding a gift for her I take it."

"Yes, I'm at my wits end here. I've wasted the last couple of weeks getting everything taken care of, yet with the cases and everything I just can't find the right thing to get Bones. I've exhausted every avenue. I was hoping, since you've been friends with her for so long, that you would know what to get her."

"Seeley I know Valentines is important to you since this is your first official _date_ as boyfriend and girlfriend with Brennan, but you just need to step back for a moment, relax, and focus yourself."

"Angela I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. It's three days to Valentines and I can't afford to waste anymore time. If I don't…"

"Booth shut up for a minute and listen to me. I know your worried and everything, yet you are simply going around in circles. Now tell me have you made dinner reservations?"

"Yes, I managed to get six o'clock reservations at this fancy Italian restaurant that serves organic food. Since Bones likes organic food I figured she would enjoy eating there." Booth could feel some of his cocky upbeat attitude returning as he remembered how he managed to get the reservations thanks to one of his fellow agents who was friends with the restaurant owner.

"That's a surprisingly good move on your part Booth. I'm impressed you managed to get reservations. Even Jack encountered difficulty getting reservations there and on a Wednesday evening no less. Now then have you done anything about flowers or chocolate?"

"I'm on the fence with that. Bones doesn't strike me as the romantic type who wants flowers and chocolates for the holidays."

"Trust me honey Brennan is just as female as me and Cam. She may not say it, but trust me you give her a nice bouquet of flowers and some good chocolate and Temperance is going to express her gratitude both publicly and privately." Angela noticed Hodgins standing in the kitchen doorway. A smile graced his face as he nodded knowingly at the artist. This caused Angela to blush as she recalled some of the times she herself had thanked Hodgins for a gift, as well as recalling a few of Temperance's more lurid tales.

I'm still not certain Angela this is Bones we're talking about. The woman who carries a large gun on her for protection at all times, has a license to hunt, and has the skill and knowledge to break just about every bone in the human body about ten different ways." Booth couldn't help but cringe as he remembered how easily Bones had broken Charles Epps' wrist.

"Booth just trust me on this ok I know Temperance. Besides have I ever steered you wrong before?" Silence was her only response from the other end of the line as she attempted to rectify her mistake. "Ok so maybe once or twice but I am one hundred percent certain on this."

"Ok Angela I'll buy some chocolates and roses for Bones. Oh and it's more like three times. Or had you forgotten about the Christmas Party incident?" Booth tried to sound as serious as possible, even though the incident had turned out for the better he still wanted to needle Angela about it some more.

"I only suggested that you and Hodgins sing a song for the ladies. I didn't tell you to sing 'I'm Too Sexy' and take your shirts off during the performance."

"No, but you did want that encore when we came back here after the party. Along with that audience participation segment." Hodgins' grinned suggestively at her as he slowly danced in place while pretending to be removing his clothes.

"Alright Angela I'll get Bones' flowers and chocolate but I will need yours and Hodgins' help in picking out the something Bones will like. Now can we discuss the gift problem?" Despite Booth's attempts his voice carried a twinge of anger and frustration.

"Ok Booth both Cam and I will meet you at the mall tomorrow to shop for Dr. Brennan's gift. I know Hodgins will keep Dr. Brennan distracted tomorrow while we're out, and I'm certain Zach will be willing to help."

"So Hodgins is going to convince Zach to aid him in distracting Bones tomorrow. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You know Zach's loyalties lie with Bones first and everyone else second. Besides if Bones asks the right question you know Zach is going to let it slip."

"Actually Seeley that's where you are wrong. Jack's pretty good at keeping Zach in line while at work, but Cam's the one to turn too. She has…ways to persuade him that aren't available to either you or Hodgins."

"Ok enough said I get what you're driving at. If Cam knows a way to ensure Zach's loyalty to keeping this secret its fine by me. What time should we meet tomorrow?"

"How about nine o'clock. That will give us plenty of time to make it to the mall in the event of rush hour traffic."

"Thanks Angela I owe you one."

"Oh I know you do Seeley, and trust me I plan to collect on it within the year." Angela attempted to cackle as evilly as she could, but unfortunately started coughing shortly after beginning.

Hanging up the phone Booth briefly wondered what Angela might be planning, before deciding to worry about it at a later time. Looking over at the clock Booth decided it was probably as good a time as any to head to bed. He strongly suspected he would be doing a lot of walking and carrying tomorrow and would need all the energy he could get.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter down, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome along with suggestions and ideas. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


End file.
